Souffrance
by lurleen
Summary: Trop court pour faire un résumé. POV d'un personnage


**Disclaimers : rien n'est à moi.**

**C'est sinistre, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose comme ça. ****C'est très court.**

Mort. Il est mort.

Comment cela est-il possible ?

Je n'avais jamais imaginé la vie sans lui. Et maintenant cela m'ai imposé. Je voudrais tellement qu'il en soit autrement. Revenir en arrière et changer ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je ne le pourrai pas. Jamais. Et je devrai vivre avec cette absence. Enfin si vivre est le terme exact car sans lui ma vie ne vaut plus rien. Je n'ai même pas la force d'avoir des pensées cohérentes. Tous ce à quoi je pense c'est à lui et ce que l'on a vécu ensemble.

Le pire comme le meilleur. Pourtant je pensais que le meilleur serai à venir. Lui prouver mon amour et recevoir ses preuves ne pouvaient que nous apporter le meilleur. Mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Et pour cela j'en veux à tout le monde. Kate Heightmeyer me dit qu'avec le temps ma douleur sera moins présente, mais je n'ai pas le courage de continuer. D'ailleurs continuer pourquoi ? Tous ce que je faisais était pour lui. J'aurai donné ma vie pour lui. Mais c'est lui qui l'a fait. Je lui en veux à lui aussi pour m'avoir laissé seul désormais. Il m'a abandonné, il s'est sacrifié pour moi, il a donné sa vie pour la mienne. La balle qui l'a touché en plein cœur aurait du m'atteindre s'il ne s'était pas mis au milieu.

Une balle en plein cœur, quelle ironie, car malgré qu'elle l'ai frappé lui, c'est mon cœur qui saigne à présent pour toujours. Je sais que jamais je ne me remettrais d'avoir perdu la seule personne que j'ai vraiment aimé. Beaucoup de personnes se demandent pourquoi je suis dans un tel état. S'ils savaient. Je ne peux rien faire sans penser à lui. Tous dans cette cité me rappellent à lui. Cette cité était sa vie. Comme elle l'était pour moi aussi mais maintenant je la déteste. Je me sens mal dans tous ses recoins. Sauf cet espace de quelques mètres carrés qui était ses quartiers. J'y passe toutes mes journées et toutes mes nuits. Je m'allonge sur son lit, je peux sentir sa présence. Je sens son odeur, je veux m'en imprégner pour ne jamais l'oublier même si je sais que bientôt on se retrouvera. Je connais tous les moindres détails de ce que contiennent ses quartiers. Tous. En restant ici, c'est comme s'il était encore un peu avec moi. Dans mes rêves je le vois qui me sourit, il me dit qu'il m'aime. Moi aussi je l'aimais, enfin je l'aime toujours, pour ce qu'il était, je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il ne change malgré tous ses petits défauts. Tout le monde en parlait de ses défauts mais s'ils avaient appris à le connaître comme je l'ai connu, ils auraient vu qu'il était bien différent de ce qu'il faisait voir.

Comme je regrette que l'on ne se soit pas trouvé avant. Je dois me contenter des souvenirs de la courte période que nous avons passé ensemble, à s'aimer pleinement. Maintenant je n'ai que les regrets et la culpabilité pour me tenir compagnie. Et je sais que je ne le supporterais pas longtemps.

Cela fait trois mois qu'il m'a quitté, il me manque tellement, je sais que rien ne pourra jamais combler le vide qu'il a laissé en moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne me reconnais plus quand je me regarde dans un miroir. J'ai supplié les anciens de faire un effort, de me le ramener, je sais qu'ils auraient pu le faire. Mais ils n'ont rien fait.

Je rêve encore de lui toutes les nuits où je nous vois de nouveau réunis et heureux. Je me réveille confiant et souriant avant que je ne réalise que ce n'est pas vrai. Du moins pas encore, car je sais que le moment où je le retrouverai n'est pas loin. Puis je m'effondre à nouveau, en larmes, en serrant son oreiller contre moi et en murmurant son prénom. Puis finalement je me rendors en pensant « Rodney je t'aime ».

J'ai pris ma décision : si ce n'est pas lui qui revient à moi, c'est moi qui irais à lui.

**Fin**

**Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné mais ce sont les pensées de John (enfin pour moi si vous voulez penser à quelqu'un d'autre vous pouvez !)**


End file.
